


Who Knew the Little Geek Could Be This Assertive?

by LyndsiAmanda



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndsiAmanda/pseuds/LyndsiAmanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro is terrified, he was told to go and deliver something for the student council, needless to say, the boy is madly in love with the president Trafalgar Law...more importantly his hat...while on the flip side Law has a thing for boys who can pull off the glasses look which Zoro is currently sporting...A 15 minute prompt story for my series. Law/Zoro rated T for makeoutage!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew the Little Geek Could Be This Assertive?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I kind of wanted to do something a little different, It's still AU, After seeing Zoro in the glasses I kinda wanted to have Law have a little kink for them, :P So basically the idea is it's sort of a high school setting and Zoro is trying to confess to Law, and Law messes with him a bit to make him a wee bit agitated! :P Also a wee bit of Ace/Sanji in the end...Rated T for makeoutage! :O
> 
> Also be gentle yeah, and review and such, reviews and stuff makes Lynz a happy panda! :)

Who Knew the Little Geek Could Be so Assertive!?

Zoro was nervous, his little black framed glasses on his face, he wasn't a full out nerd, he was just a geek who liked reading sword magazines and stuff because he couldn't afford a sword of his own even though he had literally no money to pay for it. He was still somewhat toned for his age, a sophomore in high school, and he was about to go and find someone, someone who has been making his life a living hell, someone who he actually has dreams about and doesn't understand why, hell the guy is graduating this year. Trafalgar Law has literally inhabited the young man's brain., and he didn't know what to do, until it came to him, he was just going to confess that he liked him.

Law was the president of the Student Council, his grades were good, he was rather passive, and he was a bit of a smartass when the time was right (which was an almost constant basis.) He was a little skinny thing, aspiring to be a doctor, a surgeon to be precise. Whenever he had a free period he spent his time in the student council room, Zoro didn't know this when he was sent to the student council room with some paperwork for them from the kendo club. Sure, he was a little geek, but he took his kendo training very seriously.

He knocked on the door loud enough to be heard., just to hear a deepish sounding voice from the other side telling him to come in, the green haired boy complied with the voice's request. It was almost hypnotizing and he knew who's voice it was. He walked into the room.

"Mihawk asked me to bring thes-"

"You have green hair." the man said sitting on the couch not even looking at him. His hat covering his eyes. Zoro couldn't tell if he was sleeping (which he evidently wasn't) or if he was studying (which he probably was, exams were coming up after all.)

Zoro knew exactly who this guy was. It was the man who has been haunting his dreams, dreams he shouldn't be having about other men, or at least that's what he thought until he saw Sanji with Luffy's older brother Ace..."I-I do."

"Is it natural?"

"Yes..."

"You're Zoro, seen you around trying to beat Mihawk...good luck with that, he's going to end up kicking your ass if you ain't careful."

"Ain't isn't a..."

"It's in the dictionary, shall I look it up for you?" His grey eyes looked right into Zoro's, "I've never seen you with your glasses on, they make you look...sophisticated. I like them."

Zoro's brain turned to mush at that point, his face turning bright red, his body trying to turn and leave the room, but then realized that he still had the paperwork.

"Mihawk needed me to have that didn't he?" he asked with a smile, standing up and walking closer to him. This is not what Zoro had in mind when he came in, he was going to put the paperwork where it belonged and walk out, he was nervous again. He wanted to tell him his feelings, but his body seemed to be telling the man all he needed to know. He was less than a foot away from him. "You wanted to tell me something else besides bringing in this paperwork didn't you?"

Goddammit, why did the bastard always have to be right, "I...I..."

"Yes?"

"I think..."

"Yes?"

Zoro couldn't stop himself, he put the paperwork on the table before Law could take it from him, and literally pushed him into the door. "Don't make me out as an idiot...I have a 4.1 grade point average, my lowest grade ever was an A- on a paper because I forgot to cite the smallest source..."

Law couldn't help but smile at that last bit.

"I know that you don't have a clue about who I am, or why I currently have you pinned to this door, but I can tell you one thing...this." he said pointing to the hat more with his head because his hands were currently occupied holding Law's hands against the door, "that damn hat...it's what I noticed about you very first thing. I used my observational skills of 'getting lost' to try to learn more about you, and the more I did..." He put his head down to think of a good way to mention his feelings without sounding like a douchebag...he went with the quick and simple route. "Trafalgar Law, you have efficiently ruined my brain."

Law blinked. "I have efficiently ruined your brain?"

"You and your damn hat, and your little lithe body, and your tan skin, and you are a gorgeous human being it pisses me off..."

"I like you too..."

It took about three seconds to let that sink into Zoro's head.

"Hell I knew your hair was natural, I'm president of the student council...I know all kinds of stuff about you...like you got a scar on your chest because you thought you would be smart and try fighting with a sword on your first time out...Hawkeyes felt like such a dick after that, your best friend and worst enemy is that cute little blond boy I wouldn't min-"

"No..." Zoro felt completely in control now...his hands almost crushing Law's wrists into the door. "You're mine."

That voice had Law staring at him in shock as Zoro's lips softly attacked Law's. Sure it was fast, but they had time to work it out. "Never take those glasses off. Men who can pull off glasses are a major turnon for me." he said softly after the kiss was broken. Both their faces completely red, both panting loudly.

"As long as the hat stays...I have a little thing for guys who look good in hats." Zoro said smiling. Just as Zoro let his hands go, Law couldn't help but take the opportunity.

"So how long do you think it would take me to have you panting and squirming just by having my hat touch you in particular places?"

"How long do you think it would take me to get you moaning under my every touch?"

"I guess we'll just have to see with time huh?"

"Dinner and a movie, on me?"

"On you? Do you think that's wise for a first date? You don't even want to watch the movie, you just want to make out with me in the back of the theater."

"The thought has indeed crossed my mind...I meant paying for it you asshat." Zoro said as he was pushed into the couch and the door was locked.

"Mihawk won't give a damn..."

"Law...wait we haven't known each other that..."

"Zoro...between the two of us, we practically know each other back to front...no pun intended...I let you kiss me...let me repay the favor."

Zoro relaxed as the older boy kissed him, glad that Law indeed locked the door beforehand...

MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CURRENTLY LOCKED DOOR!

Ace sighed, Sanji had his hand. "What's the matter?"

"Gonna have to use the closet..."

"EH!" Sanji hated the supply closet, it was one of the perks to having a student council-ish boyfriend they could use that room.

"Your little Marimo finally made his catch it seems..."

"That little geek couldn't catch a girl if it came and hit him in the face."

"I never said it was a girl...take a look..."

Law and Zoro didn't even realize that Sanji and Ace had a little sneak peak at them making out. "I can think of one person who's going to be pissed off..."

"Eustass or Mihawk?" Ace asked.

"Either of them could probably kill Zoro in a heartbeat, he's a geek...a swordtraining geek who can't even afford a sword..."

"OI WE CAN HEAR YOU SHITTY COOK!"

"Shit!" Sanji said running away from the door laughing grabbing Ace and shoving him into the supply closet..."So...where were we?" he asked with a little mischievous grin on his face.

"Jesus, Sanji I love it when you get like this..." he said as he locked the door leaving Law and Zoro to their little makeout while they had one of their own.


End file.
